<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BLUE by softbwead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835666">BLUE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbwead/pseuds/softbwead'>softbwead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Choi Soobin, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute Huening Kai, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Soft Choi Beomgyu, Soft Kang Taehyun, Whipped Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbwead/pseuds/softbwead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what if your heart is in another world parallel to yours? </p><p>"an invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place or circumstances. The thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since i was younger. He used to tell me stories about a boy who had a friend from another world but suddenly lost connection. I refused to that another world exists but I end up believing it anyways.</p><p>"𝘩𝘪 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨" 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘊𝘩𝘰𝘪 𝘉𝘦𝘰𝘮𝘨𝘺𝘶 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘪 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘱𝘢𝘭𝘮 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨.</p><p>I don't have any idea but  my grand-dad painted it</p><p>𝘪 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥. 𝘔𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳. 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘯𝘰 𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮. 𝘐 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘤𝘩 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘤𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘐 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥.</p><p> </p><p>𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥 𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥.</p><p> </p><p>Since then, i always come to the art room and do the same thing just to hear that calming  chime sound. I don't know why but i became very attracted to my thoughts of another world existing and i think that the world was just in the other side of that painting. Now I'm older, my beliefs are considered as insane and odd to the other people around me.</p><p> </p><p>𝘯𝘰 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘦</p><p> </p><p>"Choi Beomgyu"</p><p>I snapped out of my trance to see my one and only friend, Huening Kai, who was a years younger than me. He's been my best friend since we we're young and the one who stayed by my side up until now. Other people would stay away once they found out about my odd beliefs another world existing.</p><p>"yeah?" i blurted</p><p>"will you stop spacing out and uh.. Find yourself a special someone?" he suggested</p><p>"hyuka, I—"</p><p>"Hold up, Hyung, If this is about yoir soulmate being in another world, just...stop"</p><p> </p><p>I sighed</p><p> </p><p>"I just said that my heart is in another world"</p><p>"That's the same as yoir soulmate being in another world. Isn't that the reason your not planning on getting special someone?"</p><p>"I will, once i solve the reason to why im so interested about another world existing" I smiled reassuringly.</p><p>"What if you don't find out at all?, You're gonna live your life as a lovely old man?"</p><p>"No, I'll live with you because if I don't get a special someone, you won't to"</p><p> </p><p>Hyuka choked and immediately drank the grape juice in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"are you indirectly saying that you plan to live together with me for the rest of your life?"</p><p>"ah why, i can't?" i pouted</p><p>"no, im getting to get married with a girl who thinks im the sunshine of her life. Happily and you... You're stuck in yoir fantasy world about your soulmate from another world."</p><p>"i just...feel like that i want to move on but i can't because i keep hearing it, whenever i keep making contact with the painting. What if grand-dad's story is real?" i said lost and desperately.</p><p> </p><p>𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦</p><p> </p><p>"I'll support you hyung, you better find the answer soon"</p><p>"Thanks, Hyuka" i muttered staring at my blue butterfly ring on my left ring finger.</p><p>"yah, hyung, isn't there a myth about blue butterfly?" he blurted</p><p>"myth"</p><p>"It often thought to symbolize joy, colors or a change in luck, sometimes it is considered as a wish granter."</p><p>"wish granter?"</p><p>"did your grand-dad not tell you anything about it?"</p><p>"no, he gave me this before he passed away"</p><p> </p><p>𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩, 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘷𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘯𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘶𝘣𝘵 𝘮𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘪 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺.</p><p> </p><p>"hyung"</p><p>"uhm?" i replied and looked up to see a very serious looking hyuka.</p><p>"uh.. What if.. Your special someone i really in another world?"</p><p> </p><p>𝘐 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘻𝘦</p><p> </p><p>"what would you do?"</p><p>his voice sounding sad and worried.</p><p>"not to sound rude but, wouldn't it be a problem if he really was in another world? I mean being be able to be together with a person from a different universe seems highly impossible."</p><p> </p><p>𝘪 𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦</p><p> </p><p>"if we we're fated to be together, it's not impossible." i uttered</p><p>I looked down at ring on my fingers, smiling at it a little.</p><p>"an invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place or circumstances. The thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break." i beamed at the boy in front of me.</p><p>"Beomgyu, Hyung.." he spoke</p><p>"I'll meet him" i assured. "even if he's in different world"</p><p>Hyuka let out a chuckle</p><p>"i hope you do meet your special someone, Hyung. I'm actually curious to see how you'll act when you're inlove" he gave me a teasing smile. "i mean, you're never had a crush on anyone before."</p><p>"you know why"</p><p>"yeah, your heart is in another world"</p><p>"correct"</p><p> </p><p>𝘪 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘪 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝘛𝘢𝘦𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯'𝘴 𝘗𝘖𝘝</p><p> </p><p>I have always believed that parallel world exists. When i was younger they only thought about it as one of my adorable imaginations.</p><p> </p><p>I live with my grandpa and he always tell me stories about a place where he met his best friend and that place only exist in another world.</p><p> </p><p>All the paintings on wall of the attic room in our house was said to be the place where his buddy lives at. I believe that they are somehow magical, because whenever i stay in that room and fell asleep, i would hear the ringing chimes in my mind. That i believed only i can hear.</p><p> </p><p>"you're spacing out again, tsk" yeonjun hyung pointed out</p><p> </p><p>I just smiled sheepishly</p><p> </p><p>"thinking about the paintings, again?" soobin hyung asked as he sat next to me</p><p> </p><p>These two friends of mine are currently dating. However i am the only one with no lover, it's not that im not interested it's just that...</p><p> </p><p>"you should probably find someone. I mean you're 18 and you've never dated anyone before" Yeonjun hyung pointed out</p><p> </p><p>"i...have my reasons" i uttered</p><p> </p><p>𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦, 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘢 𝘴𝘢𝘥 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦.</p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p> </p><p>As i unconsciously sketched my hand, a frame and another hands were on the other side. The giant frame separated our hands and somehow this sketch made sense to me. What if that sound of a ringing chimes meant that someone was on the otherside. Someone who might have been tied to me by a red thread. I always feel warm and contented whenever im in the attic room.</p><p> </p><p>I head towards the attic room to roam and eyed again each and one of the paintings. Starting from the galaxy sky on the far left corner, the high top scenery across the attic door entrance and the giant butterfly Garden Painting on the right. I roam and saw more undone artworks and clean canvas and touch it with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>"i wonder why i can't have feelings for anyone" i muttered</p><p> </p><p>𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘯𝘯𝘺 𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘯𝘰𝘸. 𝘔𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘷𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮. 𝘐𝘮 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦. 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮. 𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦.</p><p> </p><p>"taehyun?" i tossed to look into my grandpa who had walked into the room.</p><p> </p><p>"when was your birthday again?" he suddenly asked</p><p> </p><p>"in february" i uttered</p><p> </p><p>"and the month is..?"</p><p> </p><p>"January"</p><p> </p><p>"oh.. Right" he laughed a little</p><p> </p><p>"it's okay" i smiled</p><p> </p><p>"i want to give you something" he said and i followed him</p><p> </p><p>As grandpa rummaged through his little chest box. I was busy looking around till i noticed the painting of a young looking boy who my grandpa once told me who was his best friend. </p><p> </p><p>I gave him a curious look as he only smiled at me.</p><p> </p><p>"i was supposed to give you this once you turn 21 but, never mind.. Here's my early birthday present. He handed me the box and i opened it to see a blue butterfly necklace.</p><p> </p><p>" the blue butterfly often thought to symbolize joy, color or a change in luck, sometimes it's viewed as a wish granter."</p><p> </p><p>𝘢 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳...</p><p> </p><p>"𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗇𝗄 𝗒𝗈𝗎" 𝗂 𝗌𝗆𝗂𝗅𝖾𝖽</p><p> </p><p>"𝗂 𝗁𝗈𝗉𝖾 𝗒𝗈𝗎𝗋 𝗐𝗂𝗌𝗁𝖾𝗌 𝖼𝗈𝗆𝖾 𝗍𝗋𝗎𝖾, 𝗆𝗒 𝖽𝖾𝖺𝗋"</p><p> </p><p>𝘪 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘵𝘰𝘰...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>just stay tune for the following chapters~✨</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i appreciate all of you reading this~✨</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘭𝘺</p><p> </p><p>𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘭 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘪 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘭. 𝘐 𝘱𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘢𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘺 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘬 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮. 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥𝘣𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯, 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘪 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩.</p><p> </p><p>𝘪 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘺 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨.</p><p> </p><p>"𝘩𝘶𝘩?" 𝘪 𝘧𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨.</p><p> </p><p>"𝘩𝘰𝘸—" 𝘪 𝘱𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭, 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘰𝘸.</p><p> </p><p>𝘔𝘺 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴𝘣𝘪 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘷𝘪𝘦𝘸 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘯. 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘪 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘨𝘢𝘻𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘹𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘺. 𝘏𝘦 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘴 𝘪 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦. 𝘊𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘺𝘦𝘵 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥.</p><p> </p><p>𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘢𝘳.</p><p> </p><p>𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘰 𝘶𝘯𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭. 𝘐 𝘮𝘦𝘲𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘭𝘭. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘪𝘨𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘺 𝘫𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦. 𝘈 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘶𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴, 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳.</p><p> </p><p>𝘏𝘦 𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘯-𝘦𝘹𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘴. 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘺 𝘱𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥. 𝘐𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮 𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘦 𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘤𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬𝘦𝘥. 𝘏𝘦 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘷𝘢𝘴 𝘪 𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘸 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘱𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴.</p><p> </p><p>𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘪 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘢 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘭𝘺 𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘭𝘺 𝘯𝘦𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦.</p><p> </p><p>"𝘵𝘢𝘦𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯" 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦, 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮.</p><p> </p><p>"𝘉𝘦𝘰𝘮𝘨𝘺𝘶" 𝘪 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 </p><p> </p><p>𝘪 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳'𝘴 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦.</p><p> </p><p>"𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶" 𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘥𝘮𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪'𝘮 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘶𝘴 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦.</p><p> </p><p>"𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘰"</p><p> </p><p>𝘪 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘮𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘪 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺.</p><p> </p><p>I fluttered my eyes open to see the white ceiling on top of me. It took me a while before i jolted up from my bed and sat up straight, looking around my room. I was definitely confused but at the same time, i belived that my dream was somehow real. I got out of bed before rushing out of my room, heading towards the attic room.</p><p> </p><p>"that—" i paused as i stared at the garden painting in front of me.</p><p> </p><p>𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘥𝘥, 𝘪 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 </p><p> </p><p>"Beomgyu" i muttered with my head hung low</p><p> </p><p>𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘦 </p><p> </p><p>I walked closer towards the painting before having my back face it. I sat down on the floor, resting my back against the wall with the painting on. I slowly wrapped my arms around my folded legs and tilted my head back on the wall. I fluttered my eyes closed as i felt warm yet sad inside. I took a moment to just think about my dream last night but then i got up to get ready to go out with my friends as we've planned.</p><p> </p><p>"let's hang out"</p><p> </p><p>"hmm, sure!"</p><p> </p><p>I stayed silent as i just stared at my ice cream shake.</p><p> </p><p>"Tae?"</p><p> </p><p>I looked up to see the both of them satring at me.</p><p> </p><p>"you've been really quiet..." Yeonjun hyung pointed out</p><p> </p><p>"s-sorry" i apologized</p><p> </p><p>"did something happened?" soobin hyung asked, making me grow silent for brief moment.</p><p> </p><p>𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘪 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮?</p><p> </p><p>"Tae?" </p><p> </p><p>𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦</p><p> </p><p>"I-I had a dream last night" i started</p><p> </p><p>"a good one, an odd one or a bad one?" yeonjun hyung questioned</p><p> </p><p>"i don't know" i answered " i was very happy in that dream but as soon as i woke up, i also felt sad."</p><p> </p><p>They went silent</p><p> </p><p>"remember when i said that i feel as if there's another world where—" i paused while staring at their slightly confused expression.</p><p> </p><p>"another world where your soulmate is at?" Soobin Hyung continued and i nodded</p><p> </p><p>Ever since i met them many years ago, i told them about my beliefs in another world parallel to ours existing. I told them that i feel as if something or rather someone, that my heart yearns for. Is in that other universe. As if the person i was to be with was born in the wrong world or, maybe i was born in the wrong universe.</p><p> </p><p>I starte to explain to them about my dream. I told them how he was suddenly able to pull me into his world and we locked hands, not wanting to let go. I told them how we literally have never seen each other that we even knew each other's name. We even told each other how it was nice to finally got to see one another.</p><p> </p><p>"Beomgyu" i uttered his name softly, "his name was Beomgyu"</p><p> </p><p>"that's really..." both of my friend went speechless.</p><p> </p><p>My gaze then traveled to my necklace that my grandpa gave me a few days ago. I gently caressed it with my thumb with a sad smile on my face.</p><p> </p><p>"i guess another thing that surprised me was the fact that he had a blue butterfly ring just like my necklace"</p><p> </p><p>𝘢 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘭𝘺</p><p> </p><p>𝘢 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘭𝘺.</p><p> </p><p>𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪 𝘪𝘮𝘮𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘥-𝘥𝘢𝘥'𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. 𝘐 𝘱𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘢𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘶𝘱 𝘢 𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘷𝘢𝘴. 𝘐 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘣 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘵 𝘣𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘴. 𝘒𝘢𝘪 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘪 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘨𝘰 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬𝘴 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺 𝘪𝘵.</p><p> </p><p>𝘪 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘪 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘵.</p><p> </p><p>𝘪 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘶𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘭𝘴 𝘪 𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘴. 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘥𝘥𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘢 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴, 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘥-𝘥𝘢𝘥'𝘴 𝘨𝘪𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨.</p><p> </p><p>𝘐 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘥. 𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘰𝘸. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘦𝘵 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥. 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘴 𝘪 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘦𝘵 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥.</p><p> </p><p>𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘰 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘢𝘳.</p><p> </p><p>𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘬𝘺 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘰 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘫𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘳𝘴. 𝘈 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘶𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴, 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘚𝘦𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘴𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺.</p><p> </p><p>𝘐 𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘯 𝘦𝘹𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘴. 𝘏𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘺 𝘱𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥. 𝘐𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘢𝗍 𝖿𝗂𝗋𝗌𝗍 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮 𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘦 𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘤𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬𝘦𝘥. 𝘐 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘱𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥, 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴.</p><p> </p><p>𝘐 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘈 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘭𝘺 𝘯𝘦𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘢𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘭𝘺 𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨.</p><p> </p><p>"𝘛𝘢𝘦𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯" 𝘪 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵𝘭𝘺, 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦</p><p> </p><p>𝘪 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘪 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘩.</p><p> </p><p>"𝘉𝘦𝘰𝘮𝘨𝘺𝘶" 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥</p><p> </p><p>𝘪 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘸𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳'𝘴 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦.</p><p> </p><p>"𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶", 𝘪 𝘢𝘥𝘮𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴</p><p> </p><p>"𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘰" </p><p> </p><p>𝘪 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘮𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵.</p><p> </p><p>"ow!"</p><p> </p><p>I pried my eyes open to realize that i had just fallen of my bed. I hissed in pain and sat up staright while rubbing the back of my head. I looked around my room, confused but at the same time believed that mu dream was somehow real. I quickly got up from the floor before rushing out of my room, heading towards the art room in my pyjamas.</p><p> </p><p>"this is odd", I uttered as i stared at the art room painting in front of me.</p><p> </p><p>"Taehyun" I muttered</p><p> </p><p>𝘏𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘦...</p><p> </p><p>I walkes closer towards the painting and sat down on the cement floor resting my back against the wall with the painting on. I rested by my arms on my folded knees and tilted my head back on the wall. I fluttered my eyes closed as i felt warm yet sad inside. I thought about that dream for a moment before getting up to get ready to meet Kai at his house. </p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p> </p><p>"He really is from another world"</p><p> </p><p>I put my arm over my eyes I was trying to myself from crying out of happiness and sadness. I'm happy that my thoughts all these times about the boy who owns my heart is in another world. But at the same time, it saddens me to know that the possibility of us to be able to be together is very small. I sound like a hypocrite but i can't deny that reality.</p><p> </p><p>I ended up going to hyuka's house a little late from when I had promised. We were supposed to discuss about an assignment i had and i asked for his help but I'm the one who arrived late. He was about to scold me but stopped when he saw my expression. I've been friends with him for a long time that he notices all my emotions no matter how much I try to conceal them.</p><p> </p><p>"talk", he spoke after moments of silence from me who just stared at my assignments.</p><p> </p><p>"hyuka..."</p><p> </p><p>"I know that you are upset about something hyung. So, talk and I'll listen." he drank his grape juice.</p><p> </p><p>"well..." i started telling him about my dream last night and how i felt about it. I would smile, let out a small laugh before smiling sadly. I stayed silent once I've finished and just stared down at the glass of grape juice in front of me. That was when a pencil was thrown at me, making me look up in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you said iy it isn't impossible if you two really were fated to be together," hyuka blurted.</p><p> </p><p>𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦</p><p> </p><p>"seriously just like what you said, you were tied by the red thread of fate and no matter how much it gets tangled, it wont break. Unless...," he paused "you want to break it",</p><p> </p><p>"no! I don't want to!" i refused</p><p> </p><p>"see?" hyuka gave me a small smile. "you said he had a necklace similar to your ring, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"yeah" i nodded</p><p> </p><p>"then, believe in fate, let fate do its job"</p><p> </p><p>"hyuka..." i trailed off, touched.</p><p> </p><p>"cheer up, Beomgyu hyung. Fighting!" he pumped a fist</p><p> </p><p>"Fighting!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>༼ つ ◕◡◕ ༽つ tell me your opinions about this chapter updates~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>that dream where i met Beomgyu happened two weeks ago. Since then, i haven't had any dreams of him and i honestly feel saddened by it i don't know why but I somehow miss him despite the fact that I've only seen him once in my dreams. I would now space out during lectures, drawing on my sketchbook. I don't even realize that classes end sometimes and my friends had to call me to make me head towards the cafeteria or head back home.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so glad that we get to eat together again!" we all sat together during breaktime</p><p> </p><p>The two continued to tall and bicker with each other like no end</p><p> </p><p>I just continued to draw on my sketchbook, gaining Yeonjun hyungs attention.</p><p> </p><p>"oh, you're drawing" he blurted that also got soobin hyungs attention on me.</p><p> </p><p>"huh?" i looked up in confusion</p><p> </p><p>"i never knew yoi were good at drawing" soobin hyung spoke</p><p> </p><p>"I— "</p><p> </p><p>I looked down to see that i was drawing the image of Beomgyu smiling genuinely at me in my dream.</p><p> </p><p>I flipped through the pages before an i finally realized that i had been drawing the dream sequence of meeting him. I drew when i first saw him in the realistic painting. I drew myself putting my hands on his, separated by an invisible glass window. I also sketched the image of us smiling up at each other once i was pulled into his world.</p><p> </p><p>"isn't this... Your dream?" soobin hyung trailed off</p><p> </p><p>"Taehyun's dream?" Yeonjun hyung blurted in confusion</p><p> </p><p>"i didn't realize that i had been drawing the dream" i admitted before getting up from seat</p><p> </p><p>"Taehyun?" they blurted</p><p> </p><p>"e-excuse me," i faked a smile as i quickly heas out of the cafeteria</p><p> </p><p>𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘩 𝘢𝘪𝘳</p><p> </p><p>𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘮 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧</p><p> </p><p>I was about to head towards the courtyard when i heard that chime ring that i usually hear in the attic art room. I stopped on my tracks and looked around the empty hallway in surprise. I put a hand on my left chest as i could feel something in my heart.</p><p> </p><p>An emotion that i can't describe. I then rushed out of the building before sitting on one of the benches in the courtyard, somehow breathing heavily.</p><p> </p><p>I've been hearing the chime ring ever since i had that dream. I'd hear it when im going to city or when i was just walking around the college. Im not sure why it happens but i just try to shrug it off whenever i heard it. I took a moment to process everything before my brain made an assumption. I don't know if this assumption is logical or not but i somehow feel that it is logical.</p><p> </p><p>𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘰𝘮𝘨𝘺𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪 𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘴?</p><p> </p><p>"crossing paths" i muttered</p><p> </p><p>I then put the teal sketchbook on my lap as i stared at one by one of the drawings. I don't really have any talents when it comes to art like this but the drawings i were very on point. They surprised me alot and i didn't know that the dream has that big of an impact on me. A tear unknowingly fell on the pageof the sketching of Beomgyu's smiling face i had been doing today, on his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>"Beomgyu" i softly said and caressed the sketching</p><p> </p><p>I wonder if he was also crying which was my tear had coincidentally fell of his cheek of his drawing.</p><p> </p><p>"How ridiculous" i laughed sadly and looked up at the blue sky.</p><p> </p><p>"are we even under the same sky?"</p><p> </p><p>I took sometime just to sit in the courtyard by myself before heading towards my next class. Again, I didn't pay any attention to my lectures but instead of drawing on my sketchbook, i was staring blankly at nothing. Once classes ended, i head home and went to the attic room, walking towards the painting with teary eyes. I touched the painting carefully but then had a mental breakdown as i started to cry.</p><p> </p><p>"i really want to see him again" i admitted</p><p> </p><p>𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮?</p><p> </p><p>𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭?</p><p> </p><p>𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘰 𝘪 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩?</p><p> </p><p>I slowly fell down on my knees on the floor and used both of my arms to support. I stayed in that position with my head lowered, letting my tears stain my jeans, for a while. I then rested my back against the wall before hugging my folded legs tight. I managed to calm myself down but my tears hadn't stopped streaming down my cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>I find it hard to stop my tears</p><p> </p><p>"He has such a huge impact on me" i smiled sadly.</p><p> </p><p>I had just seen him once and i only know his name but, i was missing him so much to the point that I'm crying because of how much i wanted to see him again. I didn't care if i can only see him in my dreams. I now knew that the person who had my heart is in another world was Beomgyu and our story is already starting off very sadly.</p><p> </p><p>"Taehyun" </p><p> </p><p>My eyes widened as i heard a soft yet deep voice calling my name. I immediately turned to look at the painting before saying.</p><p> </p><p>"Beomgyu"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>༼ つ ◕◡◕ ༽つ tell me your opinions about this chapter updates~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks had passed since i dreamt of meeting Taehyun. The boy who owns my heart in another universe. I haven't had any dreams of him since then and somehow i miss him. I know how odd is it to be missing someone who I've just met in a dream and only knew his name. I've been having even more trouble to focus during lectures as i would just draw on my sky blue sketchbook.</p><p> </p><p>We were now taking a break on the rooftop of our school building and Hyuka was busy talking about his activities yesterday. He was angrily shoving French fries into his mouth with a displeased expression on while i continue to draw. I would just nod at his complaints, not even sparing a glance at the boy in front of me.</p><p> </p><p>"i mean he won just because he's rich"</p><p> </p><p>"oh" i uttered</p><p> </p><p>I wish i had recorded his performance but i didn't want my phone screen to get broken because of how awful it was"</p><p> </p><p>I nodded</p><p> </p><p>"That's how terrible he was" he continued to grumble. </p><p> </p><p>That was when his phone rang and he picked it up</p><p> </p><p>𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘬𝘢 𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺</p><p> </p><p>𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘶𝘴𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘶𝘭</p><p> </p><p>He finally ended the call before shoving his phone into the pockets of his yellow hoodie</p><p> </p><p>"feeling slightly calm already?" i finally spoke, eyes still focused on my sketchbook</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... I guess" he let out a sigh</p><p> </p><p>𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦</p><p> </p><p>"You've been drawing alot recently" he pointed out</p><p> </p><p>"i guess" </p><p> </p><p>"can i see??" he peeked at what i was drawing before letting out a gasp</p><p> </p><p>"what?" i questioned</p><p> </p><p>"since when are you such a good drawer?" he blurted making me finally stop and stare at the genuinely smiling Taehyun i had been dreaming.</p><p> </p><p>"huh?" i blurted in confusion</p><p> </p><p>"you can't evem draw a perfect dog, how—" hyuka paused "how can you draw this so perfectly? "</p><p> </p><p>I went silent</p><p> </p><p>"is this the boy you saw in your dreams?" he questioned an i uttered.</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, this is Taehyun"</p><p> </p><p>"oh" he nodded "he's cute"</p><p> </p><p>I gave him a look</p><p> </p><p>"calm down, He's yours" he lifted his arms ups in surrender</p><p> </p><p>𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦</p><p> </p><p>I started flipping back to the other pages and i could see that i had been drawing the dream sequence for two weeks. I drew when i first saw him in the realistic painting of the art room. I drew how we had our hands on each other's as there was an invisible glass window seperating us. I also drew how i finally pulled him into my world with our hands intertwined.</p><p> </p><p>"it's like a drama" i heard hyuka utter</p><p> </p><p>"a sad drama" i uttered, slightly feeling down</p><p> </p><p>"don't dramas usually end happily though?"</p><p> </p><p>"not all dramas end happily. Remember that story? I asked</p><p> </p><p>" firstly, it was a fictional story and not a drama. Secondly, shh!! I haven't finished reading the first book! He pouted "spoiler"</p><p> </p><p>"this is reality, hyuka" i said</p><p> </p><p>"you know what, let's skip classes"</p><p> </p><p>Hyuka stood up, making me look up at him in surprise</p><p> </p><p>"what?" i blurted</p><p> </p><p>"you need to clear your mind" he patted the dusts off his pants "come on, hyung"</p><p> </p><p>He took me to my class and his class to take our bags before we secretly walked outside out of the building. I could never not follow whatever hyuka tells me since he'll eventually be able to persuade me in the end. We managed to get through the guards as we were now walking around town, the younger boy planning where we going to hang out until evening.</p><p> </p><p>That was when i could hear that familiar sound if a chime. I stopped on my tracks and looked around to find where that noise could come from. However, i could only see people walking by and cars driving pass us onbthe busy streets.</p><p> </p><p>I clenched my left chest tightly as i could feel this indescribable emotion in my heart.</p><p> </p><p>I've been feeling this often whenever i hward that chime sound as i could walked around the school or town.</p><p> </p><p>"Beomgyu hyung" hyuka jogged towards me, "you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"y-yeah" i nodded</p><p> </p><p>"are you sure? You're holding on to your chest pretty tightly..." he pointed</p><p> </p><p>"im sure," i assured kai before hesitantly dragged me somewhere</p><p> </p><p>We went to the mall and lastly cafe before heading back home. As i was walking back home. I thought about how odd I've been. I thought about how i was able to perfectly draw the dream i had two weeks ago and how i kept hearing that chime ring. I stopped for a moment as my mind had made one possible assumption to the chime sound  I've been hearing.</p><p> </p><p>𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘛𝘢𝘦𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘴?</p><p> </p><p>"no way..." i started running towards my house and made a turn towards my grand-dad's art room. I stopped in front of the painting and touched it gently as tears brimmed in my eyes. I ended up falling kn my knees as i rested my forehead against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>" i really want to see him again" i admitted</p><p> </p><p>𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮?</p><p> </p><p>𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭?</p><p> </p><p>𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘰 𝘪 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩?</p><p> </p><p>"Taehyun"</p><p>I uttered his name softly before resting my back against the painting, resting my arms on my folded legs. My eyes widened as i heard a soft voice uttering my name and I immediately turned to look at the painting hearing another utter.</p><p> </p><p>"𝘉𝘦𝘰𝘮𝘨𝘺𝘶"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>༼ つ ◕◡◕ ༽つ tell me your opinions about this chapter updates~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After my emotional breakdown in the attic room today, I finally decided to take a long warm bath after hours of sitting there by myself. I sat in my bathtub, thinking about the voice I heard. I then went to eat dinner with my family after cleaning myself, helped my mom washed the dishes before going upstairs to my room again. I took some time just laying on my bed and staring up at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>"Beomgyu" I drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>"𝘛𝘢𝘦𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯"</p><p> </p><p>I opened my eyes to see the ceiling above me and I carefully sat up straight to see that I was in the attic room. I looked down at what i was wearing and it was a white jeans with long sleeves top, I was also wearing white sneakers, making me confused to why i was wearing such an outfit.</p><p> </p><p>𝘢𝘮 𝘪 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥?</p><p> </p><p>"𝘛𝘢𝘦𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯," 𝘐 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘢 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘢𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘴 𝘪 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘏𝘦 𝘨𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘢 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘶𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘷𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯. 𝘐 𝘱𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥. 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘦𝘴.</p><p> </p><p>"𝘐 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶," 𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘥𝘮𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘥</p><p> </p><p>"𝘐 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘰, 𝘉𝘦𝘰𝘮𝘨𝘺𝘶" 𝘐 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮</p><p> </p><p>𝘚𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦</p><p> </p><p>"𝘐—" 𝘸𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘰𝘯, 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩.</p><p> </p><p>"𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘰𝘥𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘦'𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘦," 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘐 𝘯𝘰𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘥.</p><p> </p><p>"𝘐𝘵 𝘪𝘴" 𝘐 𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 "𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘸𝘦'𝘳𝘦...𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸,"</p><p> </p><p>"𝘋𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦𝘥?," 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥</p><p> </p><p>"𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘩"</p><p> </p><p>"𝘪 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵" 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘦𝘥 </p><p> </p><p>𝘐 𝘯𝘰𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵</p><p> </p><p>"𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘪 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘥𝘢𝘺. 𝘐 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥," 𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘥𝘮𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮</p><p> </p><p>"𝘠𝘢𝘩" 𝘪 𝘱𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘥</p><p> </p><p>"𝘚𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺," 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘐 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘴𝘰.</p><p> </p><p>"𝘐 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳," 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘦.</p><p> </p><p>𝘚𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦</p><p> </p><p>"𝘋𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦?" 𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥</p><p> </p><p>"𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺?" 𝘐 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘥</p><p> </p><p>"𝘖𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦" 𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘦. 𝘐 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘯, 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘴𝘺𝘮𝘣𝘰𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘦𝘴. 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘻𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘦𝘵 𝘪'𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯.</p><p> </p><p>"𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨?" 𝘏𝘦 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥</p><p> </p><p>"𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘻𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘴," 𝘐 𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘩 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘴.</p><p> </p><p>"𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘧𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘦?" 𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥</p><p> </p><p>"𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭" 𝘐 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘦𝘥 "𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵... 𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘻𝘦 𝘮𝘦"</p><p> </p><p>𝘐 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘶𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺.</p><p> </p><p>"𝘉𝘦𝘰𝘮𝘨𝘺𝘶?" 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥</p><p> </p><p>"𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵,"</p><p> </p><p>𝘐 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘳</p><p> </p><p>"𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘧𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘺?" 𝘏𝘦 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯</p><p> </p><p>"𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵—," 𝘐 𝘱𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥. "𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦." </p><p> </p><p>"𝘛-𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩," 𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩.</p><p> </p><p>𝘐 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘪 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘧𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮.</p><p> </p><p>"𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯'𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘰𝘶𝘴?" 𝘏𝘦 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦.</p><p> </p><p>"𝘯𝘢𝘩" 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘯. "𝘐'𝘮 𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘪𝘵"</p><p> </p><p>"𝘦𝘩!?" 𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘴𝘭𝘶𝘮𝘱 "𝘰𝘩" </p><p> </p><p>𝘉𝘦𝘰𝘮𝘨𝘺𝘶 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘴 𝘨𝘰 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘩, 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘨𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨.</p><p> </p><p>"𝘵𝘤𝘩" 𝘐 𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘐 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘩, 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘴𝘶𝘭𝘬.</p><p> </p><p>"𝘶𝘱𝘴𝘦𝘵?" 𝘐 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥</p><p> </p><p>"𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘐 𝘣𝘦 𝘶𝘱𝘴𝘦𝘵?" 𝘩𝘦 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘱𝘰𝘶𝘵</p><p> </p><p>"𝘭𝘪𝘢𝘳" 𝘐 𝘮𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘣𝘦𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘣𝘦𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘥.</p><p> </p><p>𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺</p><p> </p><p>"𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘨𝘶𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴. 𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘩 𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘯𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵, 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘯𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘮 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶" 𝘐 𝘢𝘥𝘮𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘥.</p><p> </p><p>𝘚𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦</p><p> </p><p>"𝘉𝘦𝘰𝘮𝘨𝘺𝘶?" 𝘐 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘤𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘧 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘳𝘮.</p><p> </p><p>"𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘥" 𝘐 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳</p><p> </p><p>"𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵?" 𝘐 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥</p><p> </p><p>"𝘐 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘵"</p><p> </p><p>𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘧𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯.</p><p> </p><p>"𝘸-𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵?" 𝘐 𝘱𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵  𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘩. 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦, 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦. 𝘖𝘶𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘰𝘶𝘴.</p><p> </p><p>"𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘪𝘳𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘦. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘴 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘣𝘶𝘵—" </p><p> </p><p>𝘐 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭𝘴 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘐 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘐'𝘮 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘫𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘴?</p><p>"𝘐 𝘳𝘦𝘫𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴. 𝘈𝘭𝘭 𝘪 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦," </p><p> </p><p>𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘪𝘯𝘨,</p><p> </p><p>"𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘰𝘸𝘯𝘴 𝘪𝘵."</p><p> </p><p>𝖬𝗒 𝖾𝗒𝖾𝗌 𝖿𝗅𝗎𝗍𝗍𝖾𝗋𝖾𝖽 𝗈𝗉𝖾𝗇 𝖺𝗌 𝖨 𝖼𝗈𝗎𝗅𝖽 𝗁𝖾𝖺𝗋 𝗆𝗒 𝖺𝗅𝖺𝗋𝗆 𝗋𝗂𝗇𝗀𝗂𝗇𝗀. 𝖨 𝗍𝗎𝗋𝗇𝖾𝖽 𝗂𝗍 𝗈𝖿𝖿 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗌𝖺𝗍 𝗎𝗉 𝗌𝗍𝗋𝖺𝗂𝗀𝗁𝗍 𝗐𝗁𝗂𝗅𝗌𝗍 𝗅𝖾𝗍𝗍𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗈𝗎𝗍 𝖺 𝗒𝖺𝗐𝗇. 𝖨𝗍 𝗍𝗈𝗈𝗄 𝗆𝖾 𝖺𝗐𝗁𝗂𝗅𝖾 𝗍𝗈 𝗋𝖾𝖺𝗅𝗂𝗓𝖾 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗂 𝗁𝖺𝖽 𝖽𝗋𝖾𝖺𝗆𝖾𝖽 𝖺𝖻𝗈𝗎𝗍 𝖡𝖾𝗈𝗆𝗀𝗒𝗎 𝖺𝖿𝗍𝖾𝗋 𝗍𝗐𝗈 𝗐𝖾𝖾𝗄𝗌. 𝖠 𝗐𝗂𝖽𝖾 𝗌𝗆𝗂𝗅𝖾 𝖿𝗈𝗋𝗆𝖾𝖽 𝗈𝗇 𝗆𝗒 𝗅𝗂𝗉𝗌 𝖺𝗌 𝖨 𝖼𝗈𝗎𝗅𝖽 𝖿𝖾𝖾𝗅 𝖿𝖾𝖾𝗅 𝗆𝗒 𝗁𝖾𝖺𝗋𝗍 𝗋𝖺𝖼𝗂𝗇𝗀, 𝗋𝖾𝗆𝖾𝗆𝖻𝖾𝗋𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝖺𝖻𝗈𝗎𝗍 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝖽𝗋𝖾𝖺𝗆. 𝖳𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗐𝖺𝗌 𝗐𝗁𝖾𝗇 𝗁𝗂𝗌 𝗅𝖺𝗌𝗍 𝗌𝖾𝗇𝗍𝖾𝗇𝖼𝖾 𝗋𝖺𝗇𝗀 𝗂𝗇𝗍𝗈 𝗆𝗒 𝗆𝗂𝗇𝖽.</p><p> </p><p>"𝘈𝘭𝘭 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘰𝘸𝘯𝘴 𝘪𝘵"</p><p> </p><p>𝖨 𝖼𝗈𝗏𝖾𝗋𝖾𝖽 𝗆𝗒 𝖿𝖺𝖼𝖾 𝗐𝗂𝗍𝗁 𝗁𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝖺𝗌 𝖨 𝗌𝖼𝗋𝖾𝖺𝗆𝖾𝖽 𝗂𝗇𝗍𝖾𝗋𝗇𝖺𝗅𝗅𝗒.</p><p> </p><p>𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘉𝘦𝘰𝘮𝘨𝘺𝘶.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for vv slow updates :((</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>